Talk:Doll Man Vol 1 8
Indexing filler Why index the 3-page Candy story? I thought we didn't index filler. (The problem may be we don't have a definition of filler. I personally define it as any story three pages or less. I know others define it as any non-action story, no matter the length.) Personally, I'd be fine getting rid of the filler rule. We are a wiki, let someone index the one-page Casey the Cop stories if they want. That doesn't mean everyone has to go to that level of effort, we are all volunteers so we can all make whatever effort we want... Shadzane �� (talk) 16:30, November 7, 2015 (UTC) : " I thought we didn't index filler. " I remember having that argument, with you, and I remember losing the argument. Next thing I knew Crack Comics was wallpapered with Lala Palooza and whatnot, so I just went along to get along. Yeah, that's my story... : "I personally define it as any story three pages or less." I've been using two pages for a cut-off. At first I thought that was what you were doing. : "I'd be fine getting rid of the filler rule." Probably too late. Precedent's been set. I kind of feel like, if Will Eisner or Jack Cole could find time to do a 2-page gag strip, I can probably find the time to index it. If Bernard Dibble and these other dreary hacks are the undeserving beneficiaries of that approach, well, I guess I can live with it. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 00:37, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :: When I indexed Feature Funnies/Comics I defined filler as any story of one page or less (because the early issues had lots of two and three-page stories), and I think that's where I asked you to not delete my Lala Palooza indexes. But everywhere else, I've been defining filler as three pages or less. That's the problem when a term like filler isn't defined - I make up my own rules! ::Does an Admin want to step in and define filler? Or even abolish the "don't index filler" rule? Shadzane �� (talk) 08:49, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::1/ If Lala deserves indexing in one anthology, doesn't she deserve it everywhere she appears? 2/ That said, however, the definition of "filler" might very well vary from one series to another. Those early issues of More Fun Comics, each with 64 1-page strips, are all of those strips filler, or just some of them? 3/ IS there a "don't index filler" rule? 4/ Other sites present page-counts of each story. I sure don't want to do that, but I'm starting to see why they think it's a good idea. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 10:57, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think our thought is you can fill in what you want. We're not going to create a minimum threshold for filling out features. That doesn't mean you have to do them but why stifle somebody willing to input that info? We just don't expect everyone to go to the same effort. Kyletheobald (talk) 17:48, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks, man! So there isn't a "don't index filler" rule (not anymore, at least). Shadzane �� (talk) 01:20, November 9, 2015 (UTC)